


You Surprise Me

by Sibbers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DomSolas, Dominate solas trash club, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibbers/pseuds/Sibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be story recording the events in the solas romance, starting with the fade kiss and moving on. Most of this stuff will take place in the downtime between story missions. please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is more of fluffy piece, but this will be leading into some dominate solas trash. This chapter is safe, but you have been forewarned. I haven't written anything in along time so please be kind XD

Talice Lavellen stared up at the ceiling of her room in Skyhold. They were lucky to have had solas to help them find this place. The inquisition was stranded in the middle of nowhere after the attack on Haven. She had only just made it out alive, collapsing into the snow when she finally found the inquisition camp in the mountains. Corypheus had proven to be quite the formidable enemy. None of that was on Talice’s mind at this very moment. All she could think about was the time that she had shared with solas in the fade, and of course the kiss. Talice had to admit that she didn’t know what came over her when she had made the first move. She was terrified that he might reject her. Her worries had been for nothing, as he gave her that look, telling her she wasn’t going to get away that easy and moved in for another longer kiss, this time he was the one in control. Something told her, that’s how he liked it.

She brought her fingers to her lips and smiled. Even though technically the kiss wasn’t real, it certainly felt real. She wondered if he would want to kiss again, but in the real world this time. She blushed at the thought, and turned to her side. The only thing bothering after her encounter with him in the fade was the fact that she could no longer get to sleep now that it was time. She groaned in frustration, she would pay for this in the morning. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock coming from the door to her quarters. She looked towards the door, and said “Who’s there?”. The voice on the other end surprised her; she had expected it to be Leliana or Josephine. They had at times woken her during the night for urgent matters. “It’s only me” replied the voice. She had not expected Solas to disturb her at this hour. 

She threw off her covers and wrapped a knitted shawl around her shoulders, over the top of her cotton slip. The shawl was a keepsake from her clan, something she had been gifted with when she first left for the conclave. She opened the door and saw him standing before her. He smiled at her and stepped inside at her invitation. 

“Having trouble sleeping, da’len?” he said with a knowing look. 

“Da’len?” she said with a surprised look. “I’m not that much younger then you, haren!”

His smile seemed to drop a little, and his voice grew more serious. “I’m sorry if my earlier actions were impulsive…they won’t happen again, if that is your wish”

She looked at him shyly, reaching out to touch his hands slightly with her fingertips “No, I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to do it again” she said softly.

The words didn’t have time to leave her mouth before he was upon her. Pushed up against the wall, he pressed his lips against hers once more, devouring her and claiming her. His actions surprised her, but she found herself melting into his arms, offering no protest to his actions. He groaned into the kiss, pressing himself against her, her back flat against the wall, his hands in her long auburn hair. She was his prisoner, there was nowhere for her to run. 

When he eventually pulled away, they were both short of breath, panting in each other’s faces. 

“Sorry…I find it hard to control myself around you” he said between breaths. 

Talice grinned and said “I like it when you lose control”.

His expression began to match hers, as he leaned in again and kissed her, softer this time, with not as much urgency as before. Their tongues danced together in each other’s mouths. She wrapped his around his waist, drawing him close once more. He grinned into the kiss, before scooping her up into his arms, She let out a surprised “Oh!”

She didn’t think the mage had the strength to carry her, but she as only a small thing herself. He carried her over to the bed and sat her down at the edge of it. Leaning over her, he came in to another kiss, moving his hands to the sides of her face, holding her head in place. It wasn’t long before his lips began to creep to the sides of her lips, slowly licking and sucking his way to her neck. She couldn’t help but let out a gasp when he found the sensitive skin there. He most definitely noticed her reaction as she felt him smile. He moved back to her lips and devoured her once again

She pulled away from the kiss; she looked into his eyes and said “Will you help me fall asleep tonight”

He smiled and said “If that is your wish, vhenan”.

She smiled and pushed her way back up the bed and rested onto her pillows. As they lay together under the covers, she snuggled into his chest, her arms holding onto his tunic, as if to prevent him from leaving her. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

“Sleep now da’len” he said softly.

“I much preferred vhenan” she said with a grin. He chuckled.

“Vhenan it is”

After a few moments he grinned and said “You might want to wear a scarf tomorrow”. His words caused her face to flush. He grinned at her embarrassment. 

“Sorry vhenan, you seemed to enjoy it so much” he said with a chuckle. She let out a frustrated grumble, before she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to finally take her.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the ball at Halamshiral, things get a bit...trashy XD

Talice let out a heavy sigh. Josephine had not stopped rushing around her all morning. The ball at Halamshiral was only a week away, and Josephine was determined to make sure the tailors had her dress finished in time.

“Josephine, I really don’t think this is necessary, why can’t I just wear the dress uniform like everyone else. Wouldn’t that make the inquisition seem much more united” said Talice as she regarded the fancy fabrics and lace she was currently clad in with disdain. This was definitely not what she was used to wearing, and would have been much more comfortable in the ceremonial dress of her clan if she had to dress up at all.

“Absolutely not! When you walk into that ball room, I want every single eye in the court to be upon you. You must command their attention, you must own the room. Trust me mistress Lavellen, I know what I am doing. I know how the Orlesian court works, you will be judged first on your appearance, and yours words second. You need to look the part if you want them to listen”.

Talice knew that Josephine was right, but the dress was so constricting and tight, she felt like she could hardly breath, the bodice pulled against her so tightly. The dress was a mixture of deep red and royal blue, to match the rest of the inquisition’s uniforms. The lacing in the back pulled her already tiny fame in, pushing up her bust, creating a subtle cleavage amidst the lace at the top of the gown. At her waist, the gown proofed out into layers of large skirts, emphasizing the size of her waist. The dress was made of the finest fabric she had ever seen, and shined in the light coming through the window in Josephine’s office. The sleeves were off the shoulder, but at Talice’s own request, they were long sleeves, with the same red and blue colour pattern, and ending in ruffles of fabric. She had spent most of the morning with Josephine who as armed with a measuring tape. Apparently the dress was not fitting her right. Talice was beginning to wonder if she had to be suffocating before it met Josephine’s high standard.

They were interrupted when the door from the main hall opened, and they both looked over to see Solas had walked in. Talice looked at him, giving him a pleading look that just said “Save me!” all over her face. He seemed a little surprised for a moment, and paused. Talice couldn’t help but flush. She could feel his eye’s all over her, taking her in. Solas’s initial surprised was quickly masked by his usual confident demeanour.

“Ahh, forgive me Lady Josephine, do you mind if I steal away the inquisitor for just a moment. I believe I have found something that would interest her about the mysterious shards we have been finding on our travels” he said confidently.

Before Josephine had a chance to reply, Talice cut in, eager to escape, even for just a few minutes.

“Yes, of course Solas. I will be back as soon as I can Josephine” she said as she quickly made her way over to Solas, almost tripping over her skirts in the process.

Josephine sighed and said “I will add walking and dancing lessons to the ‘to do’ list Inquisitor”.

Solas gave Josephine a smile as he lead her away and out into Skyhold’s main hall.

Talice let out a relived sigh, when she was finally away. “She’s kept me there for hours, thank you for rescuing me Solas” she said.

Solas grinned at her and said “The pleasure is mine, while I did want to discuss the shards with you, they can wait. I’m sure you’re eager to relax a little”.

“Oh creators, Yes” replied Talice.

They both walked to her quarters and once inside, Talice let herself fall face first on her bed. It felt so good to be off her feet, even for a few moments.

“Vhenan, I might be able to help with your troubles here” he said. She turned over and sat up on her bed, and saw the knowing smile on his face. “What do you mean?” she said with an interested look.

“Come stand in front of the mirror, give me a few moments” he said.

She stood and did as he asked. Solas then made quick work of the dress; adjusting fastenings here and there, loosening in some areas, tightening in other areas. It wasn’t till she found herself looking completely different in the same gown.

“There, beautiful” said Solas, leaning down and resting his chin on her shoulder from behind her. Talice smiled shyly “Thank you” she said softly.

“No need to thank me, seeing you in this dress was enough for me” he said looking at her through the mirror, a wolfish grin plastered across his face. Her turned her to face her before moving his lips to meet hers, pulling her close. It wasn’t long before the kiss turned from soft and sweet, to needing and wanting. His tongue licked at her closed mouth, forcing its way inside to meet hers. He nipped at her lips before pulling away. His hands had begun to roam up and down the sides of her body.

“If you wear this dress to the ball, I don’t know how I’m going to keep my hands of you” he said with a lustful look in his eyes.

“Perhaps you should get it all out of your system then” she said coyly

Solas grinned.

It wasn’t long before she found herself lying back on her bed, this time with Solas on top of her. He had pinned her in place with her arms at the sides of her head. His lips upon hers, claiming her. He groaned into the kisses, a hand sliding down from her hand to her bust, squeezing and grasping at the flesh he could reach, the tight bodice baring him going and further.

She heard him let out a frustrated growl and pulled away from the kiss. “One moment, Vhenan” he said with a hungry look in his eyes. Her turned her over to her stomach, and slowly began to unlace the dress. She felt it loosening behind her, and she relaxed into the bed.

She felt a chill move through her when he moved his lips down to the top of her shoulders, kissing, biting and sucking, as his hands seemed to expertly work the tight fastenings. Actions were causing her to let out little squeaking sounds every now and again, as the sensations she was feeling began to get the better of her.

“You make such cute little sounds, it only makes me want to hear more” he growled into her ear. She couldn’t help but let out a soft moan.

When he finally had undone the back of her dress, he turned her to face him again, pulling her up, wrapping his arms around her back, his nails digging into her skin as he pulled them down. She groaned into the kiss, as he pulled the front of her dress out of the way, and squeezed one of her breasts, causing her to moan softly.

He moved his lips down her neck, leaving love bites as he did, reaching the top of one of her breasts. He began to lick and suck around her nipple, teasing her. She bit down on her lower lip and let out another moan as he bit and sucked on her sensitive nipple. He pulled away, and let go of her.

“Stand up, Vhenan. Take of the dress, slowly” he commanded. She blushed, but she obeyed. He had already loosened the dress enough that it would fall off her if she just let it go, but she chose to make a show of it, letting it fall slowly, revealing all of her to him. She was left standing in only her white under clothes.

He motioned for her to come back to him. Even without words, his command seemed to hold weight. Once she was close enough, he pulled her to him, forcing her to straddle him. In this position she could feel his arousal, pressing against her own folds, separated only by a few layers of fabric. He pulled her in for more kisses, hands roaming freely, touching ever part of her. She loved it. She could feel her arousal growing. She needed him, badly.

“Solas, please” she breathed out as his hands toyed with her bare breasts.

He smirked, and quickly laid her back down onto the bed. Bent over her, his hands continued to pinch and tease her nipples. “Please what?”

She gave him a begging look, and he grinned in return, as a hand began to snake it’s was down her belly and through her panties, he began to prod and spread her folds. He could feel how wet she was through the thin fabric. She moaned in response.

His fingers slid her panties to the side and began to touch her slick folds, coating his fingers in her wetness, continuing to tease, before rubbing her clit, causing her moans to get louder and wilder.

“Oh please Solas” she begged again, moaning out his name. He complied and slid one long finger inside her, slowly moving in an out, before curling up to hit that magic spot. Soon he slid a second finger inside. Her mind began to be taken over by feelings of pleasure as she gripped the sheets underneath her.

Solas could see that she wasn’t far from release, but he would not allow her that just yet. He pulled his fingers from her and said “Not yet, Vhenan”. She let out a frustrated and disappointed moan.

He pulled up and away from her and grinning he pulled of his own tunic, tossing it aside, before moving to his beeches and unlacing them, releasing his hard cock. He climbed back over her and said “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” she moaned out.

She let out a surprised yelp when he thrust inside her so quickly after the words had left her mouth. Soon she found herself lost in her world of pleasure as he pumped in and out of her. He grunted and groaned in between kisses, moving down to her neck, leaving more love bites.

“You are mine, Vhenan” he growled.

“Ma emma sa’lath” she breathed out.

It wasn’t long before she was teetering on the edge of release. “Im so close Solas” she moaned out.

“Come Vhenan!” he growled into her ear. She shuddered underneath him as her orgasm took her, pleasure spreading through her body. As her insides gripped him, he let out a final moan, as he too came with her.

He rolled over to lay beside her. She had almost a blank expression on her look as she came down from the high of her orgasm. She turned to look at him, really admire the man next to her. This was the first time she noticed how broad he seemed to be for an elf.

He turned to her and smiled “You can tell Josephine that you don’t need any more help with the dress”.

She smiled and moved in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her gently.

“It probably won’t be long till I’m forced to pull away from you, but, let me enjoy this for now” she said closing her eyes.

“Of course Vhenan” he said into her ear softly.


	3. Part Three

The ball at Halamshiral has just come to a close. Talice had held the fate of an entire nation in her hands. There had been no time for a long debate, she had only a few minutes to make a decision, and while she still wasn’t entirely sure she had made the right one, she knew inside her that Empress Celene brought the empire stability, something the nation desperately needed. Her worries about her decisions were the last thing on her mind at this very moment.

“Solas…” she murmured as he pushed her back onto her bed, and kissed her neck. The instant they had arrived back at Skyhold, he was on her, still full of energy even at this hour of the morning. She groaned at his touch.

“Mmmm” he murmured against her skin. His hands began to run over her body, his hands separated from her skin by the many layers of fabric her dress had. He pulled away to look down at her.

“You have been a bad girl, da’len” he said moving his hands over her breasts, squeezing them through the fabric, earning a soft moan from her.

“You let all those men look upon you with such desire, you laughed with them, and let them think they might have a chance of bedding you” he growled. He pulled her face up to his from the front of her bodice with such strength it threatened to tear the fabric. “I will show you tonight, that you are mine, vhenan” he snarled.

She looked upon him with wanting eyes. “Punish me Solas” she breathed out.

He grinned back at her “Oh, I intend to”.

Solas’s deft hands made quick work of her laces, and it wasn’t very long before her ball gown was discarded on the floor, and she was naked before him. His eye’s travelled over her slim form, lingering in the area’s she wanted him to touch the most. She bit down on her lower lip in anticipation.

“Get on your hands and knees” he ordered. She did as he asked. She heard the rustle of fabric behind her as he pulled off his down dress coat, undoing all of its buttons and ties. She felt him get back on the bed behind her. The anticipation was killing her. He moved once of his fingers to her woman hood.

He let out a pleased chuckle. “I have barely touched you, and look how wet you are already” he said as he rubbed slow teasing circles around her clit. She moaned softly for him, wanting so much more from him.

“You’re such a dirty little girl Vhenan” he said as he slid one finger inside her depths. “I could take you right now if I wanted to” he taunted. She gasped, and arched back into his finger.

“Tell me how much you want it” he growled at her.

“Please Solas, I want you to fuck me so bad” she said as she bucked against his hand.

He pulled his hands from her, which caused her to let out a disappointed groan. Soon the sound of something being dragged across the floor could be heard. She turned behind her to see that he had pulled her chair from her desk and moved it closer to the bed. He sat down with his legs spread, clearly sporting an erection from the ten in his pants.

“I want you to do it, touch yourself, and fuck yourself da’len. I want to watch what you do to yourself” he said as he trailed of his own hands closer to his groin.

She moved her hands back down to her own sopping wet folds, her head getting pushed down into the bed. She bit down on her lip as she moaned and slid two fingers inside herself, while the other hand traced delicate circles around her clit. Slowly she began to pump her fingers in and out, wishing it was his cock. She moaned for him, moaning his name.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about while your finger fuck yourself” he commanded. His hand had disappeared inside his own pants.

“I’m imagining it’s your cock fucking me” she moaned out as she slid a third finger inside her.

“Is it as good” he asked her. “No” no she moaned out.

He let out a pleasured groan of his own as he brought his hand up and down his cock.

“I wish it was you!” she moaned out, pumping in and out faster and faster. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to release. “I want to come so bad” she groaned out.

“Come for me da’len!” he said with a grin. His cock was throbbing, aching to be inside her, but he held himself back, enjoying the show she put on for him.

She heard his voice, and moved her fingers harder and faster, she was so close. She let out a frustrated growl.

“What’s wrong, don’t you want to come?” he asked in a teasing voice.

“I can’t” she groaned out. “Solas please” she begged him. All he had to do was touch her. Her whole body rocked back and forward, desperate for release.

She heard the chair get pushed back as he stood up. Getting onto the bed behind her, he moved her hands away, and slid in 3 fingers of his own, and began to pump them in an out of her, generating wet squelching noises from her.

“Is this what you want” he asked, giving her ass a firm slap, leaving a red hand print. She gasped, bucking back against his fingers.

“Creators yes!” she moaned. It wasn’t long before she let out a loud cry, and she shuddered, her insides closing down around his fingers. She collapsed onto the bed, as she continued to come even after his hand was removed from her.

She turned over onto her back to look up at him, breathing in and out deeply, her chest heaving up and down as she panted. Solas looked at the wetness she had left on his hand, and slid 3 fingers inside her mouth.

“Look at the mess you made, clean it up” he said. She eagerly sucked on his fingers, licking up her own juices. A few moments later, he pulled his fingers from her mouth. Getting off the bed, he rummaged for something amidst there discarded clothing.

She sat up a little, trying to work out what he was doing. “Solas?” she questioned.

It wasn’t long before he turned to her, holding the blue silk sash from his dress jacket. In moments, her hands were bound to the head board above her head. She looked up at him with a blush across her cheeks.

Solas pulled of his pants, his cock engorged, and ready to take her. “You ready Vhenan?” he asked her.

“Yes, please fuck me” she breathed out.

He slid his whole length inside her, groaning, loving how her tight pussy enveloped him. Talice rolled her hips into his, wanting more of his length inside her. He began to move is whole length in and out of her, teasing, and letting her adjust to his size, before he started to speed up, moaning with pleasure. She moaned with him, his name on her lips, urging him on.

Once more she was nearing release, and she looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Solas, I’m close!” she moaned out. He could feel that he was also close. Looking down at her he said “Come Vhenan, Come with me” he groaned, trying to hold back until he felt her squeeze down around him. She wasn’t far off. When she came, her arms raked down his back, letting out a loud groan. He soon followed, spending himself within her, joining her in her pleasure.

He slumped down beside her and smiled, untying her from her bonds. She turned to face him with a cheeky smile.

“I’m not sure if that was really a punishment” she said playfully. Her remarks earned her a hard slap on her plump behind.

“Maybe next time I’ll make things more painful, hmmm?” he murmured, pulling her close.

“Oh, please do” she breathed out.


End file.
